Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a multi-story building floor support system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-story building floor support system having a receptacle that is embedded into the building core and a chamber of the receptacle that is configured to receive a floor support structure.
Background Information
A conventional multi-story building can be constructed by building a building core as well as successive floor structural members at the ground level that are then lifted to the desired elevations of the building core. These floor structural members are supported at the various desired elevations adjacent the building core by support structures that are inserted into receptacles in the building core. Such receptacles may be constructed to include at least one chamber that receives the support structures therein. Recently, building core receptacles that support the floor structural members are constructed to be lightweight in order to decrease the cost of construction while maintaining durability against shear and strain forces caused by the external loads of the floor structural members.